Obtained Depression
by Neoringo
Summary: Alex remembers his past, and present feeling much pain and sorrow. Please R/R


  


Obtained Depression   
By Neoringo   


A/N: One of my very first Alex Angst stories. The idea came to me when I was swimming at dusk, looking at the sky as the Cowboy Bebop ending theme song "The Real Folk Blues" flowed throughout my head. It made me think about Alex, how lonely he really is in the world of Kinn Taiyo. ( means "golden sun" in Japanese).   


* This Is theme around after Golden Sun 2 (yes, I've seen pictures from the end of the game.)*   
Disclaimer: whoops! I forgot to put it here the first time! No, golden don't belong to me, points at the camelot building* KINN TAIYO BELONG TO THEM! Although I own this story and YOU don't.... :P   
  
  


Alex looked spaciously at the semi evening sky. He thought about his past. How horrible and emotional it was. The clear water around him embraced the mere water psynergist as if he became one with the life giving substance. His white aqua colored hair loosen and flowed with the small ripples of the water. He closed his eyes and and took in slow, but smoothing breaths of air to concentrate and recall upon the past.   


* _ Flash Back _ *   
11 years earlier: The happy times of life   
Alex's point of View 

One of the heaviest winter snowfalls fallen in the quiet peaceful town of Imil. Many of the Mercury adepts used to thrived the area, but now only a few remained for an unknown reason. I was one of them. My father disappeared and my mother died right after she had given birth to me. Mia's grandparents decided take care of me as well as Mia because her parents died when she was only two. 

" Hey Alex, want to help me build an snowman?" The six year old Mia called him.   
" Sure!" I replied. I came running clumsily in the deep winter snow.   
Mia giggled at her friend's actions. " You're so clumsy sometimes! Here Alex, let's make the body first."   
" Okay, I'll start it." I said and grabbed a handful of snow and encircled it into a snowball. I rolled it across the snowy ground.   
" It's getting really heavy!" I pushed the large snowball. I remember how heavy it was for me at that age.   
Mia helped me push the snowball around the ground to make it large enough. " I'll help!"   
We both stopped and patted the top of the large snowball to make it flat. Two more smaller snowballs were added.   
" We just need to add some clothes as a face!" I put in two sticks out of each side of the middle as if they were arms.   
" I'll go get a hat and the scarf!" Mia ran to our nearby house.   
" Looks like that leaves me the face!" I smiled at the snowman and walked over to the side of the blacksmith. I picked up a few pieces of coal.   
" I'm back Alex!" Mia came with the stuff for the snowman. At the same time, I made the snowman face while Mia put on the scarf and hat.   
"Oh, he's missing his buttons!" Mia made circles into the middle of the snowman. "There! we're done!"   
" Wow!" I stared at the snowman, " we did a wonderful job on it! Now let's go have a snowball fight!"   
" Okay Alex, but wait for me!" Mia ran by my side. 

_I remember those days. Life as a child was wonderful. Every one loved me, unlike today. I can still recall myself as the miracle boy of Imil and for as Mia... the miracle girl . I remember how much we had fun together in the winter snow, playing all of the childish games. My life is now totally different from those times of happiness._

Then Alex thought about his early teen years. How very depressive it was. His childhood friend, Mia had mastered her healing skills of water very quickly. Alex's healing power wasn't all that strong, he preferred to use water and ice attacks instead of learning to heal. 

* _Flash back _ *   
7 years later   
  


"Miiiaaa!" I groaned. " I don't want to do this!"   
"Alex please! The Mercury Clan has been doing this for centuries! For the sake of Imil and it's people, please stop complaining and heal the patient!" Mia calmly said.   
I made a low growl under my breath as my hands glowed blue. I tried curing the patient fully.   
Mia sighed, "The patient should have been healed fully by now, he's only half cured Alex, try again."   
Mia explained every single direction again to teach me how to do it properly.   
" I hate doing this," I mumbled under my breath. " I could be doing better things than this."   
I tried again and cured the patient fully. " There he's cured, happy now?"   
" Good, now come on, another patient is waiting for us." Mia went out the door. I followed her behind   
" Why do I need to learn sissy healing?" I mumbled to himself again, " I should be practicing my attacks."   
" Alex you have to learn!" Mia heard him, " what if something happens to me and you don't know how to heal the patient? Then Imil will lose many of its people to sicknesses unless you take my place. That's why I have to train you!"   
" Then why don't we together light the Mercury Lighthouse? Legends say that the Hermes spring would flow again if the beacon was lighted again." I crossed his arms in front of her. " Then Imil wouldn't need a healer anymore."   
" What!? Alex have you gone insane! " Mia hissed. " We are the protectors of the Mercury Lighthouse, not the lighters of it!"   
" I think it'll make our lives easier, come on Mia, just you and me." I tried to bribe her. "Lets light the Mercury lighthouse!"   
Mia didn't like his idea. " what's with you Alex! You used to be the sweetest person I know, but now you're turning into a monster! Please Alex, say you're not going to light it!"   
"I'm sorry Mia, nothing will stop me, including you or the gods themselves!" I grinned evilly to just make Mia even more angrier.   
Mia hissed again, but didn't raise her voice, " You know what! I'm so sick and tired of your evil threats to me, Imil and the Mercury Clan! Alex, I hate you! Your turning evil! Don't you realize that? You're too ignorant and lazy to even learn the way of our traditions!" 

"Wait I can learn, but I need to light the lighthouse first, so the people of Imil won't need to rely on us anymore! " I yelled.   
Mia went up to me and slapped me hard. "Just get away from me! I don't want to see your dirty ass self ever again! Get out of here! Imil doesn't want you anymore! I can find a better apprentice myself than you! Just go and never return!"   
I felt my heart shatter as Mia let out a rage of stabbing words to me. I saw a tear in her eye, but I said nothing. " Fine, I'll go as you commanded my sensei." (meaning teacher in Japanese).   
"Wait... Alex!" Mia tried to speak to me. I ignored her and teleported to our room. Mia then went looking for me I think, I can't exactly remember. As I teleported into the room I saw Mia's Mercury Djinni, Mist looking at me. 

" Mia's right, if I'm going to light the lighthouse, then I must go. But why did she say I was turning evil? I only want to make our lives easier so we don't have to go and do all this healing work." I quietly talked to Mist. " You understand Mist, right?"   
Mist slanted her head.   
" Oh I see I haven't told you the full details, I'll tell you then." I sighed.   
" Mia's been very angry with me recently with me not wanting to make my healing powers stronger so I can take her place someday. But I just want the Hermes spring to flow again so we both have more time to do our own things, like how it was 7 years ago."   
" You see Mist, secretly I like her and she doesn't know. But that's not the case. We sort of had a argument after I told her my idea to light the Mercury lighthouse. She slapped me hard and said she hated me. She said she doesn't want to see my dirty ass self in Imil again, which didn't make any sense. She really hurt my heart. Mist, should I really leave and live my own life? I mean, even the people of Imil admire Mia more than me now. It was probably because I was her student and she was the sensei." I said, waiting for Mist to give an answer.   
Mist slanted her head and nodded.   
" All right, I'm going then Mist," I packed up a few things into my travel bag. Then I began writing a letter to Mia.   


_Dear Mia,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be already gone to live my new quest to find the Mercury Star. I'm not even sure where the darned thing is, but I'll find it and fulfill my dreams and hopes for Imil so both of us don't have to work so hard anymore. Mia, I'm sorry if you think I'm turning evil. Really, I have a good heart, but so much is going on, it seems to hide itself away. Mia, I'm sorry I have to leave you, I truly have. My only friend, my sister, I won't forget you. I might never even return to Imil again._

_Your apprentice,_   
_Alex_

I wrote my signature out. I don't know if I wrote more, it's all I remember in my memory. I remember teleporting out of Imil, looking back at the town for the last time. Then I walked through the snow, it was very deep at this time. I felt my whole body turning into an icicle the first mile or two. I was very exhausted. With the last of my psynergy, I made a ice path across the snow so it would be easier to walk on. It didn't help to very much. Another two miles I walked, I remember my whole body just wearing out. I used every single bit of my strength, I finally collapsed into the snow, feeling like shit all over. I closed my eyes. I knew no one could find me out here in a storm like this. I kept saying to myself, "Im going to die Alex, I'm going to die. Then I felt the cold get to me. I no longer felt alive, so I just close my eyes and waited until it was all over. 

"Hey kid," I heard a strange voice of a woman. " Kid, wake up!"   
Someone rescued ..me? I thought to myself. I must see who it is!   
I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a bed and two strange looking people looked at me back.   
" The boys awake." The man known to me as Saturos crossed his arms.   
" Kid, what is your name?" The woman known as Menardi looked down at me. " Kid, I asked you a question!" 

"I'm I'm sorry...... it's Alex." I said, she wasn't very nice to me at all. I remember how they told me they saw something in the snow and that they carried me to the Inn in Bilibin. They also told me that them saving my life would mean I would have to make it up by helping them find the Element Stars. I told them I was looking for them as well, but only one of them, so healers would not need to work as hard anymore at Imil. 

So basically, I befriended them. Menardi and Saturos did push me and snap at me whenever I said something that insulted them. I had to obey them, although I sensed evil within them, I had no other choice but to ignore the signs and continued on traveling with the two Fire Adepts. Throughout the years, I became more of them than of myself. Saturos was planning to drop by in Vale to try to manipulate the Alchemy Guru, Kraden. He said that old man might know where the elemental stars. I told him that I would help him so I can try to get what I need, the Mercury Star. He said that if we light all the lighthouse, we could control the world and make it our own. This made me want to use all of the Elemental Stars. 

I remember getting to the Sol Sanctum late as I met my first enemies, Isaac and Garet. They were so stupid, leading us to the elemental stars. This is where my evil started spreading. My greed for the Elemental Stars had grew from the pursuance of Saturos and Menardi, the ones who were truly evil. They made me happy though. Felix, supposedly another   
guy who had the same problem. He was rescued, then he had to pay off his debt by doing evil things for them. I would never dare tell my evil masters. They would kill me with their strength if I told them my real self, my feelings, the inner heart. Felix understood. He told me he felt the same thing, though he changed his direction when we were left stranded in Idejima. 

* _End of Flashback _ *   


Alex slowly stopped thinking and remembering. He opened his eyes and levitated out of the water. He felt the cold, feeling depressed as always. He sat near an old tree near the springs where he was previously at. He took out a bottle of beer from his bag, and began to drink. 

_Why did I ever even want to light the lighthouses in the first place? I thought that if I ruled the world and the art and alchemy was released, I could find true happiness. Now that Saturos and Menardi are dead now, and with Felix turning back on me, I have no one to turn to now. This world hates me, it can't accept someone who wants forgiveness. To change, and to be happy without lighting the lighthouses. But who, who would want me to give forgiveness to? I can't even forgive myself for all the pain and sorrow I've caused. My life is endless. Most of the time now I travel alone, no one to talk to but myself. Now I 'm withering away by drinking and sadness._

Alex finished drinking the bottle of beer. He threw the bottle and broke it. Now suffering from depression from the aftermath of his life, he must learn to just try and cope with the problems unless otherwise....... 

The End! 

A/N: Okay I know you couldn't really understand the end of this story, I couldn't. I know it was really short, but hey it was still good right? Please don't give me bad review, I want good review to make me happy that people appreciate my work and effort put into this. 


End file.
